


I'll Give You Destiel

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Misha Collins, Rape Fantasy, implied polyamoury, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am so sick of you,” The intruder spat, “Playing Destiel all over the place, just to piss me off. You like to piss me off, don’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You Destiel

Misha headed back to his trailer after the scene with Castiel in it. He was done for the day, so he headed back to his trailer. As he stepped through the door, he felt someone approach him from behind and slam the door shut. Misha gasped.  
“Shh,” Jensen’s voice.  
Jensen reached his hand around and covered Misha’s mouth, and used the other to reach down the front of Misha’s underwear. Misha let out a muffled groan, and tried to struggle.  
“Don’t fight this,” He grinded against Misha, and his hardness was felt.  
Jensen removed both his hands and pinned the other man to the wall.   
“Jen, please.”  
“I am so sick of you,” The intruder spat, “Playing Destiel all over the place, just to piss me off. You like to piss me off, don’t you?”  
“Jen…”  
Jensen pulled Misha’s hair.   
“Shut up,” He demanded, “You want Destiel? I’ll give you Destiel.”  
He shoved the weight of his body against Misha, then forced off both of their clothes. He began kissing and biting Misha’s neck and chest.  
“I want to hear you scream,” Jensen whispered in Misha’s ear.  
He grabbed Misha’s hair tightly, before rubbing his newly exposed penis against his friend, despite his struggles.  
“On your knees,” He demanded.  
“Jensen…”  
“I said…ON YOUR KNEES!”  
Misha got on his knees and followed Jensen’s instruction, putting his mouth around the intruder’s already hard penis.  
“Take it slow,” Jensen said, “And no teeth or I’ll crack your skull.”  
He groaned and petted Misha’s hair, which made the man whimper.  
“Stop,” Jensen said as he got close to coming. He had other plans for what to do with it.  
He yanked Misha up by the hair, making him yelp, and shoved him onto the pullout couch.  
“No,” Misha whimpered.  
Jensen rammed his penis inside Misha, pinning the guy to the couch and thrusting relentlessly until he came. Misha wailed, rather silent, in pain. 

The intruder lay beside Misha, who started to giggle.  
“What the hell’s so funny?” Jensen demanded.  
“I’ll show you Destiel? Really?”  
“Well, come on. What kind of note is: I want you to hurt me. See, Jared isn’t this goddamn vague.”  
“At least Jared knows what he’s doing,” Misha joked.  
“Excuse me?” Jensen said, then, “I didn’t…break anything, did I?”  
“No. It was great.”  
“Good,” Jensen said, then took out a piece of paper, “It’s from Jared.”  
Misha read the paper: Surprise me.


End file.
